


THE HIDDEN STORIES

by KineasXX



Series: Final Fantasy XV-Universo Literario [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Related, During Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineasXX/pseuds/KineasXX
Summary: Todavía esta en fase de producción, pero es un trabajo que terminaré publicando aquí. Esperen más información.
Series: Final Fantasy XV-Universo Literario [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094378





	THE HIDDEN STORIES

_The Hidden Stories_ o “las Historias Ocultas” es un compilatorio narrativo de origen no oficial (fanfic) de tres historias diferentes sobre tres personajes de Final Fantasy XV. Surgieron como una idea de esclarecer y profundizar en los lugares dónde ni la película, el juego o el anime llegaron siquiera a tocar. La prioridad son los hermanos de la casa Nox Fleuret y cómo ocurrieron ciertos sucesos desde su punto de vista. Cada uno tiene su propio “Episodio” y cuentan sobre sus aventuras y las consecuencias que tuvieron que afrontar debido a sus buenas y/o malas decisiones.

Hay un agregado especial en estas historias, el episodio de Aranea Highwind perteneciente a su cancelado DLC… con ciertas modificaciones. Se incluye porque lo relatado allí es canónico hasta cierto punto y agrega profundidad a la trama en general, sobre todo lo concerniente al Imperio, cerrando así el telón con la gente de Niflheim.

Es necesario detallar que algunos datos se modificaron para encajarlos en el canon e historia que el juego explica. Por ello todo lo relacionado a las grandes revelaciones descritas en _Dawn of the Future_ son omitidas en los relatos recopilados en este trabajo. Personajes como Bahamut, Ardyn, Gilgamesh, Ifrit, Sonmus y Aera son tratados a cómo se debió establecer su historia en el juego base, descartando sus alteraciones en el Episodio Ardyn y su prólogo.

Por lo tanto, la información aquí descrita es recabada a través de los datos encontrados en entrevistas, la enciclopedia en línea, contenido cortado del juego, información de Versus XIII, el bestiario, la línea de tiempo, guías oficiales, foros de fans, así como las divagaciones del autor sobre la forma en que los sucesos pudieron desarrollarse tras bambalinas. Se invita al lector a que disfrute de esta compilación y si puede, las agregue a futuras revisitas del universo de Final Fantasy XV como material complementario.*

*Debido que mucha información aquí es vital para el entendimiento de la trama, su lectura es recomendable una vez se haya pasado el capítulo 13 del juego base en caso de ser primerizos.


End file.
